L'Ichigo perverti
by Cherybloom
Summary: The perverted Ichigo is after one boy.And that one boy is Kish.Many know that Kish would usually be greatly enjoying this.But not so the case seeing as he has the pheromones of Ichigo's womanhood.Wha? Will the two be in strait hell or will love spark?
1. To scream aloud!

**The Perverted Ichigo**

_By: Laurel_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew mew in any way._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Ryou sat in his research room, slowly mixing two concoctions. He poured one bottle of pinkish orange liquid into another of darkish green colored liquid.

If it was done right, it would strengthen the Mew mews overall power. And help them defeat the aliens that were invading the earth.

As the pinkish orange liquid was poured in with the green, it became a cloudy pale red color.

Ryou smiled.

There was only one way to see if it worked.

And that was to try it out on them.

--

Ryou put some red food coloring in the liquid and disguised it as 'punch' (A mysterious 'punch' it was at that.)

Coming upstairs from his research lab he was welcomed with the Mew mew café aura.

He was about to go to the Mew mew café kitchen to put the 'punch' in glasses, when a frantic Masha came in saying two words over and over.

"Ichigo, alien!" the sky bound robot yelped.

Guessing what Masha was saying, he knew Ichigo must be in trouble, and that trouble was from the alien.

"Take me to her!" He ordered the Masha hovering around his head.

Obeying him he flew in the direction she was in.

Ryou followed fastly behind.

Seeing Ichigo, he saw Kish in air slightly, beside her with an evil smirk on his face. He hadn't seen Ryou come up, and Kish was teasing her.

"Geez Ichigo all I wanted to mess with you." He said trailing off before he made a sudden movement towards her.

Thinking it hostel Ryou ran towards them so he could be a barrier for the precious Mew mew leader.

But alas, poor Ryou was so focused on the scene before him, that he did not pay attention or notice the big rock in his way, making him strip.

He still had the liquid in his hand, and now it flew out, the liquid landing exactly on are fated couple's head. They first stared at the fallen Ryou, and then stared at each other. Kish was the first to speak.

"Koneko-chan I'm feeling very funny." He said.

Ichigo nodded in agreement with him. A long pause was, as a strange stare passed between them

Regaining himself from the fall Ryou sat up seeing the pitcher which had had the 'punch' roll to him. His eyes widened but he was cut off from saying anything when he heard a howl from our certain pink heroine.

"Meow!" She exclaimed.

"Uhhh Ichigo are you alright?" Ryou started to ask her, but she just ignored him, still staring at Kish

"Kish!" She screamed with joy. Her arms became outstretched in a hugging position, running to him full speed.

"Com'er baby, I could just eat ya up!!" She said.

Pushing him down on the ground her face just inches from his. A goofy grin displayed on her lips.

"Yum lets start with kissing!" She said smiling.

Yes, you would think Kish would be enjoying all this new found attention, but this was not to be, because his face revealed pure terror. (And overall very un-Kish like)

"N-no I don't want that!" He stuttered. (Also un-Kish like) He said trying to squirm from her hold that pressed him to the ground, blushing wildly.

Ichigo was panting now.

"You're right…" She started.

Thinking himself safe he relaxed a little. But he didn't expect what was going to happen next.

Ichigo's frown turned into a wicked smile.

"Why do 1st base when you could second?! "She said, her hand slipping down his shorts grabbing something that will not be named in this fan fic… (0.o)

For a thousand miles around you could hear his scream.

"Mommy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He screamed his eyes moving up trying to twist from her grasp as she maliciously touched him, wickedly laughing. (This looked very perverted, yet sexy by the way.) They were definitely acting, should we say strange?

It had to be the 'punch' thought Ryou sighing. Still if the all the mew mews had drunken it, who knew what bad effects it could do. Coming to the point, that little spill was a cause of this all.

Masha floated by Ryou's head looking at 'Ichigo'.

"Ichigo acts like _the_ perverted alien now?" It asked.

"I'm not this bad!" Kish squealed wildly in a high pitched voice trying to push her away tears gushing out.

But gave a girly scream, when Ichigo tried to pull down his shorts. Exposing an eyeful for his fangirls.

Gasping he turned to Ryou, his face with a deep blush.

"Are you going to help me or not?!" he asked franticly.

Ryou examined the situation. He slowly spoke.

"You sure you _want _to be rescued?" he said as his eyes trailed over the perverted Ichigo, who was exposing some herself. He held his breath in. He knew _he_ wouldn't mind if she tried that one day with him.

But it was already a little to late to escape for the poor Kisshu.

"Me-ow!" said Ichigo throwing the shorts in the air…

Hearing the half necked Kish's scremings.

* * *

On that note, tiss the end of the chapter! 

Meh! Ichigo's true nature hasn't come out yet. I guarantee the perversion will never end with her new characteristics.

Poor Kish isn't as girly as I want him yet either.

-These are exagerated personalitys.

**Please Reveiw**, so I can make more to this story.

The story will wither and die with no reveiws. So please take a little time out of you're day and review this fanfic.

It's **you're** reviews that keep me going.


	2. Thank the Crazy Life

**The Perverted Ichigo **

_By: Laurel(me)_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew mew in anyway._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After the incident with the pants, Kish was crying in the corner of the Café mew mew restaurant. A sulky aura was there, as he mopped in the corner.

Ryou decided that in the state he was in Kish was very unlikely to try any attacks so he let him stay. Ichigo on the other hand had a huge grin on her face, as if she had won an eating contest.

Coming over to him he flinched at her presence. She handed him a glass of water.

"Only the best for my whittle alien-chan."

The other Mew mews came into the restaurant then, seeing Kish they stood defensively.

"What's **he** doing here?" asked Mint coldly.

Ichigo looked up at them with her weird crazed look.

At this, the other mew mews jumped back.

Pudding stuttered. "W-what ever you did to Ichigo we'll get you back for doing it!" She yelled looking at the crazed Ichigo then to Kish.

Seeing Kish she noticed Kish's eyes where red. He started to cry, angry. "You're stupid leader did this with no warning to me!" He pointed to Ichigo who looked at him shocked.

Ryou put his hand up to get everyone's attention closing his eyes in slight shame.

"Actually I'm the one who did it to them." He said. The other Mew mews stared.

"Ok tell us what the hell is going on here." Zakuro demanded she clearly did not like the state Ichigo was in.

Well maybe you should sit down, he motioned everyone to sit.

So telling them what happened the mew mews eyes widened. Lettuce spoke up. "So Ichigo has the perverted horrible personality of Kish?" She asked. "I'm not that horrible." Kish yelled in back of her.

"Like you were saying Ichigo has the horrible perverted personality of that dreaded alien?" Mint agreed.

"Yup" Pudding agreed with them as Kish went back to his corner crying.

"waaaaaahhhhh!!!!! Why does everyone hate me!!!!" He cried. Making the fangirls and the mew mew girls hearts melt with tenderness.

"You know I could get used to him like that." Mint said blushing, moved.

But not as moved as Ichigo, her face blushed as the dreamy look appeared on her face.

"Oh Kishie-kun I'll _always_ be there for you." She said quietly. She moved to his corner taking his hand, sitting with him.

"R-really?" he stuttered back, he had heard her. He looked at her as if thinking in a way.

"Yes, and** I** love you." She said looking at him intently. Kish blushed looking down. "You don't mean that..." he said.

"Oh, but I do." She reassured.

Then she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him making his eyes widen, as tears came down his face.

Coming out of the kiss she smiled.

"Me don't want my Kishie-Kun to be hurt." She said. They looked in each others eyes filled with shojo like effects.

The other girls sat there staring at them. . When the other Mew mew's heads turned around they nodded to each other." Well look at the little love birds…" Lettuce said quietly. Then she glanced at the Ryou sitting not to far away from her. Mint relaxed.

"Well we don't mind about them, but what will happen when Aoyama finds out that his girlfriend has the hotts for some other boy?" asked Mint worried.

The aura around them grew gray. They all thought the same thing. Aoyama might have something to say about that……

Ryou interrupted there thinking process saying.

"Say, I'm feeling thirsty, does anyone want some **punch**?"

Everyone shouted in unison.

"No way you think were crazy!" they replied.

Ryou sighed as Masha flew over to his head.

"Well it was worth a try." He said, pouting because no one wanted his homemade mystery punch.

Laurel -Nya, sorry Ryou but I don't want any punch either.

-

Aoyama stood in the doorway of Café mew mew. His eyes landed on the floor where his lovely girlfriend who he respected, trusted, and knew, was throwing her self onto a boy, the boy was Kish the alien.

He paused, "Ichigo" he tried to say but only mouthed the words.

The customers of Café mew mew were all crowded around looking at the tug o war wrestle Ichigo was doing with Kish's shorts.

"But me want you SOOOOO bad!" She screamed out to the Kish clutching his pants for dear life.

Tears gushed out of Kish's eyes and he whimpered.

"Why do you want me to be naked in public so bad?" He cried as she tugged strongly on his pants.

"Meow, because you look so hot in those cloths!" She responded.

He squirmed as she won a little, seeing a butt crack peeping through. The girls in the crowd cried out a little in pleasure. "Oh!" They murmured in disappointment as Kish pulled up his pants, the pleasing scene covered.

Aoyama decided this was the time to intervene. He took Ichigo off of Kish who looked up, relieved.

Ichigo, on the other hand squirmed in his grasp, clawing the air.

Aoyama held her tighter.

Finally words came out of his mouth.

"Ichigo what the hell is wrong with you!" He exclaimed. Ichigo ignored him, she looked like a deprived puppy at Kish who looked at her with relieved she was off.

Turning her head around she gave Aoyama a glare.

"How dare you take me from my Kisshu!" She yelled madly. Aoyama gasped aloud, (Never been snapped at, by her) and then looked to see Ryou coming in. Ryou looked at the crowd then to Kish lying on the floor. The crowds eyes where wide as they whispered about Kish, and his ears as well as strange cloths.

"Oh boy…" He said frowning. He gestured for the crowd to wait. He went into the kitchen, returning with a black stick device, which mysteriously reminded you of the Men in Black.

He pulled on some shades and asked the crowd:

"Wanna know a secret?" The crowd came forward curiously, leaving Kish, Masaya, and the mad Ichigo behind.

The crowd murmured a yes.

"Then to swear to secrecy, you must eat this pocky." He said passing the pocky around from the black container. (Stick)

The crowd began to eat it.

After they ate it Ryou began saying in a hypnotic voice.

"The boy has a birth defect…Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" He began chanting in a stupid way. The crowd copied him.

"We are sappers, we are sappers, we are sappers, now lets go contribute to the environment!" He said in a girly high voice, the crowd imitated his high voice, The boys in the crowd where crying in fake high voices, eyes batting at each other. Aoyama tried not to gag, holding onto the Ichigo who was eyeing the pocky intently. "Heheh….ummmm and the girl was not trying to rape him she was, uhhh...just doing a skit for a play!" he said.

He snapped his fingers.

"Now one-, two-, three-, you-will- believe, and the women will sleep with meeeey!!!!" (:D)

The crowd blinked, as they looked around. They all went back to there chairs and began to eat, or drink, and talk friendly with there acquaintances

They were normal as they could be. And didn't notice anything strange about Kish, or the whole scene.

Complainingly Ryou made a face "I swear my magic pocky is going to run out soon, if you," he pointed to Kish on the floor, "keep getting nooky from her in public!"

Kish blushed darkly. "It's not like I have a choice she just takes my cloths off whenever she feels like it!" He screamed out embarrassed

"Uh hello?" Aoyama asked, being noticed for the first time with Ryou.

Ryou's eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" Ryou exclaimed as Aoyama gave him a cool glare. "So I was wondering…." Aoyama started, looking at Ryou's terrorized look.

"Why is my girlfriend throwing herself on some other guy?" He asked as his eyes went blue for a second. (Reminding Ryou not to mess with him, for who he was.) (me: Scary!!!!)

"Err, ehheheheheh!" Ryou tried to laugh it off.

So if you're hungry you want to have some of my homemade pocky?

(...) (0.o Don't eat it Aoyama you might die!)

"Uhhh so where should I begin?" Ryou asked Aoyama, as they sat in his research room. Ryou had pulled some stack of papers off a chair to clear a seat for Aoyama, and Ichigo was just standing, staring at the door, her eyes were hazy.

So Ryou told the story for the second time that day. After telling it he saw Aoyama thinking, then blushing.

Then he whispered in a low voice.

"Think you could make some of that stuff so she'll do that with me?" Ryou gasped.

How long have you been hiding this side?" He whispered back, clearly impressed with his

perversion sneakiness.

(Me: Noooo! not all the Tokyo Mew mews males are perverts, are they!?)

"Naw sorry man believe me that was a fluke of some sort." He responded back sadly.

The Ichigo that had been staring at the door now turned to look at them with a grin, she had heard there conversation.

"My Kishie-kun is special to me, but you guys are pretty good looking to." She took off her jacket and pulled down her shirt, showing a bra strap and moaned in a sexy way. (Just grin and bear it for second guys!) Ryou and Aoyama's eyes widened as they tried to gulp.

Then noticing each others reaction they glared at each other.

"You were never good enough for her!" Ryou yelled.

Glaring Aoyama screamed back. "Well she is **my **girlfriend!"

In the confusion Ichigo slipped out the door.

"Hahaha suckers!" She said laughing, running up the stairs.

When they tried to open the door it was locked.

"Oh rats!" They both cried out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So ya this was a pretty boring chapter, sorry hope I didn't disappoint many of you, I swear It will be better when Aoyama shows up. (Evil grin inserted) But until then, please reveiw.

I can't do it with out you're reveiws, its like the juice from the cow, can't live with it can't live without it... Wait, thats not right! (:P)

So anyway take some time out of you're busy day and **reveiw** me story!

Thankies and please read more for this story:D


	3. The Sweet Dreams for a Temptation

**Chapter 4 ,** _By: Laurel , Disclaimer: I don't own TMM_

The crowd stared at him just minutes ago he was screaming, no he had come back in the room with new apparel in mind. The drink that Pudding was sipping shot from her mouth and her eyes bulged out of her head as she shook to contain her laughter, Ryou decided to speak first.

"Uh Kish….Why are you in a dress?" Everyone stared at the long purple dress on the boy. Mint spoke up, "So you into drag or what?" But Ichigo interrupted her blocking her harsh words. "Oh my little Kishie in a dress!" she exclaimed. Everyone took turns to stare at her. Kish sighed looking relieved. "In fact…." She started to say a predatory grin came across her face. Her hands came up in a catching motion. "You necked is the best!" she cried grabbing him into her arms unzipping the back of the dress zipper. Part of the dress came off… "Mommy!!!!!!!!"

-----Please wait----------------

Kish- This joke is getting old…

Laurel- What, how dare you!

----------------------------------

"Do you think we should help him?" asked Minto calmly casually sipping her tea. Zakuro shrugged, but Lettuce looked concerned. They could hear Ichigo purring loudly. "Ichigo likes him!" announced Purin with a smile.

Suddenly a glass was thrown from behind the girls aimed for the perverted Ichigo's head. As the glass broke on her head it made her stagger a bit, looking around for the culprit she glared past the girls and gave a deep hiss. "Na-no-da? What was that?" asked Purin. Turning there heads everyone saw someone who resembled Masaya but the way his attitude seemed it would have been hard to tell that is was in fact Masaya. He was sitting on one of the café chairs facing the perverted Ichigo. He had a half empty bottle of tequila in one hand and a glare as he looked at her.

Sure it had been two weeks of hell to the boy who was Ichigo's boyfriend, what made him feel even sourer was that the other aliens had said, 'Oh Kish he's staying with you guys?' had said the runt named Taruto. (Masaya don't call short guy's runts its mean!) 'Well don't you want him back?' asked Masaya to the two aliens. They just shrugged. 'Oh man, Kish is a total pain!' Said Tart he gave a smirk 'I will agree with that' said Pai smiling slightly. 'But hey can't you take him anyway, please?' Masaya pleaded, but that just made them laugh before they disappeared into there own dimension.

"Stupid aliens...Can't they take him back…" grumbled Masaya. He was lost in thought and didn't notice that Ichigo was dragging Kish to the bathroom to take a 'bath' (Oh the horror!) The group of mew mews just smiled.

"Well that's that I guess." Said Minto slightly amused. Zakuro shrugged not caring. Purin just let out a whistle and Lettuce chose to ignore and asked Masaya if he was ok.

"You know even though Ichigo is a superhero I still don't think you should be throwing glasses at her head it may cause her brain damage." She lightly scolded. Masaya groaned "Not like she doesn't already have some…" he grumbled before taking a last swig of tequila finishing the last amount of the huge bottle. "Ryou get me another!" He demanded more then asked. Taking interest for the first time; "Aoyama if I'm not correct don't you have to be 20 years before you can start drinking in Japan?" asked Zakuro. Her eyebrows went up to the boy.

Masaya scowled half-drunk, "Dang it I want my girlfriend back, I hate it when she man-handles that perverted alien!" he snapped. Giving him another bottle, Ryou sighed. "And I don't like it either; I can't tease her anymore now that she only has eyes for Kish. A worry bubble appeared on the back of everyone's head except Masaya who swigged down three-fourths of the second bottle. "Well I show dat alien not come close to-w my Ichagoo!" came Masaya's slurred speech, now fully drunk. They watched as the drunken Masaya stumbled across the café in the direction of his neko girlfriend and the pervy alien. Disappearing from everyone's view as he said, "Wha- jus you wayyyt Ichagoo I'll go an kill him!" he declared.

"Ryou never give Masaya booze again." Zakuro warned. "Well I'm leaving for that fancy party at my mansion, tootles, Zakuro your always invited." asked the unfazed Minto, which the next time she came back to the café it might be a bloody crime seen. "Sorry Mint but I have that modeling shoot to go to." was Zakuro's excuse. The two girls left at the same time.

"Do you think we should stop them Shirogane?" asked Lettuce meaning Masaya, Ichigo, and Kish.

Ryou just yawned, "It'll work out, want me to take you guys home, I'll be staying at the café tonight to keep those three off each other." Purin nodded and Lettuce just blushed and looked down. "If you don't mind…"

* * *

Returning to the café Ryou opened the door, it was getting late; 9pm maybe? And he needed to get up at 6am to open the café; seeing as it was summer and the café opened for the youth on there summer break, because most of the café's customers were high school girls. So he went to bed usually around 8:30pm, so not to be groggier then his usual self in the morning.

* * *

"Ok these are your mats, in which you'll be sleeping in-, for Gods sakes Ichigo don't fondle Kish during the night, and Masaya are you sure you want to sleep here and not your own home?" Ryou almost felt afraid to ask. 

Masaya just looked away grinding his teeth "Of course…"

"Ok whatever Masaya, I'll be in the next room over if anyone needs me" and with that Ryou left the three to themselves.

-------Latter that night---------

-Owl hoots-

-------Latter that night-------

Kish shuddered against the cold, his teeth started to chatter and his eyes were closed tightly shut. The café was definitely cold at night even with his cloths on and the covers on top of him. He was mad about his teammates leaving him._ 'Grr when I'm back to normal I'm gonna slap them so- wait uhh punch them so hard!' _he felt happy at that thought then a second thought came to mind _'That's if I become normal again…'_ That was always a worry… _'No'_ he groaned in frustration. His back was to Ichigo so he didn't see that Ichigo was awake watching him. Silently she crept over to him; raising his bed covers she slid in comfortably. Her arm snaked around his side under his arms. Kish stiffened not out of horror but at the comfortable warm feeling she gave off with her body.

"W-What are you doing?" He stammered. "Shhh" she replied, "You'll wake up Aoyama; I saw you were cold so I thought I'd warm you up so you'd be comfortable." She gave him a small squeeze telling him to come closer if he wanted more of her warmth which he unconsciously did. "Since when do you care if I'm comfortable or not?" He asked softly sounding harsher then he meant to remark.

But Ichigo saw right through it, "You never said no, and I know for a fact that you'll never say no." She soothed. Kish had stopped trembling from the cold and he had to admit this felt nice, "Well next time I'll say no." He threatened but he knew she also saw right through that one also. "Ok honey, but I think its time we both got some Zz's." Her head came forward tickling his back through the clothes with her lip, before going to sleep. A few minutes Kish joined her into the wonderful world called dream, and made it into a peicfule night.

_'Sweat Dreams'_

* * *

_Hi, hi! Laurel here and I bring a long chapter, a complaint I might get from the chapter._

_What? You think Masaya's turned OOC? Well my reader, Deep Blue wasn't born over-night so of course Masaya would have some traits of him, short-fuse for example? And if you think just because he's an angry-drunk that that makes him OOC, well that means he really is a Mr. Perfect happy nature boy! Gosh- that guy makes me so mad!! Err sorry Masaya fan girls._

_Please review to keep this insane story up; if I give you a hug will you do it? Thanks and please make me the happiest girl in the world and review!!_

_Note: OOC, means Out Of Character (I recently found that out...)  
_


	4. Under Lust

**L'Ichigo perverti**

Chapter four: Under Lust

by Cherybloom

disclaimer: I will never own Tokyo Mew Mew...

As Kish awoke, he couldn't help but feel a little extra comfortable. Something exceptionally soft and warm pressed against his face, and he couldn't help but sigh into it. There was no mistaking this wonderful feeling… So as long as he didn't move, and kept quiet, he could get away with it. Well, at least until she figured out what she was doing.

"Ahh!" screamed Ichigo in dismay, seeing the alien sleeping peacefully against her bare breasts. How did she get naked and in bed with him in the first place? They had just been fighting just moments ago? At the scream, Kish wrapped his arms around her tightly, and just moved hishead up enough to look deep into her deep chocolate eyes.

"Well a good morning to you to, honey." He grinned ecstatically, showing off a sharp canine.

Ichigo's face flushed considerably. "Get off me, y-you hentai!" she cried out peeling the green haired devil off her with all her might. She misjudged her strength however, and rolled back onto a mass lump after getting the hentai off.

"Augg." Groaned Masaya with a killer hang over. He _really_ wasn't used to drinking.

Opening his eyes and looking for the object that must have fallen on him, his eyes bulged considerably as he met the eyes with an extremely awake and _naked_ Ichigo.

"M-Masaya!" Ichigo stuttered as her cat ears popped out, and her tail did to….. Speaking of tail, he could see her butt and it was on top of his hand….

As Masaya suppressed the boner of a lifetime, Ichigo had turned her head back to Kish who was salivating with Ichigo's spread eagle legs.

"Mmm, Kitty," started Kish, "if you want to dump that loser boyfriend of yours, I could really make you feel good down there, hmm?" said Kish making Ichigo grow even darker as she quickly adjusted her legs tightly together, and put a hand over her chest. She looked in behind the perverted alien.

She would go pull the cover off her own mattress for around her, but that would mean having to get passed the pervert who was still sitting in the cot she had thrown him on, and it was much to embarrassing to ask Masaya too... Hmm what should she do?

Masaya! Why was he here? To see this? What did he think? Did he think she was cheating?

She looked back at him in distress, only to see a passed out boy. There was blood streaming from his nose, and she wondered if he would need help latter.

Kish grinned.

Oh great, now she was all alone with this hentai.

"Aw c'mon Ichigo, can't we get just a little more comfortable?" Kish asked, slowly creeping up to the cat girl now. Patience wasn't a virtue of his.

"Nya, hold on Kish, you don't really mean-" started Ichigo, but the rest never left her mouth as Kish settled over her.

As the alien's lips touched hers, she let out a gasp giving Kish just enough time to stick her tongue in. Eyes widening, she started to turn her head away, but was caught off guard as his hand held her chin and he deepened the kiss in a matter of seconds.

"Umph, what re you tryina to du." Ichigo tried to get out, wondering what this was kind of kiss was. She and Masaya had never done something like this, and it felt so foreign… Not to mention it felt pretty good.

Ichigo couldn't help but give out a little moan. "Stap it" she tried to let out, blushing angrily, but Kish continued until they were both out of breath.

"What were you trying to do, kill me" Ichigo finally let out furiously when she could breathe again. Kish's face was still red as tomato, probably like hers. Who knew he could get embarrassed?

"Iie," Kish panted, "I've just been without you too long.. And it was our first deep kiss,"

Ichigo cried out again in shock. Deep kiss, as in tongue kiss! Now she remembered! How could she have not thought about this before! Ok, maybe her brain had shut off during that moment, but a deep kiss had been especially reserved for Masaya!

"Oh my gosh, Kish! What did you do-!"

At that same exact moment the door flew open as Ryou stood in the doorway, carrying food on a tray. Including something to be honed for all his hard work, as the tray also carried a cup of punch.

He was so sure that the punch would work this time for Ichigo. (Why waste any on the alien) But the one thing Ryou just didn't expect was that this Mew would have been stark naked. I mean, yes he had seen enough of Kish's butt to feed every starving creature in the world, but never once had he seen _her_ naked. Not to mention, she was running to him and calling out his name like in some kind of American tv show, all in slow motion, minus the bikini. So in actuality, who could blame him when the tray came crashing down and so did the liquid fly over to our naked clashed heroine as he gapped.

As the liquid splashed on her tummy and crotch, and down her legs, Ichigo gasped at the feeling of the cool liquid entering her pores…. And then another, much more ravenous feeling started to take its place.

"Me-ow…." Ichigo began to soak, as she began to rub in the punch up and down her body, wanting every drop that entered her body, bringing heat to her face, she started to moan.

By now Ryou was just dumbfounded; it was like the best soft porn he'd ever watched, then the realization hit. Uh oh, what had he done?

At that moment, Kish joined by Ichigo's side and said. "Kitty?" but that was the only thing he could say before Ichigo jumped on him, bent and straddling his waist "Ichigo" he rasped. Wet punch was dripping off her breasts, and her breath came out fast. She felt oh so hot. And here he was, the right mate, the one that would be the most powerful suitor for her offspring, she'd enjoy having him silly.

But of course at that moment, her plans were foiled as two strong boys drug her off him. A blond and a brunnete

"So you're saying she has the instincts of a cat in heat now?" cried the mews in unison.

"And that's why Kish is tied up, na-no-da?"

"Yes" confirmed Ryou in shame. "It seems from what Kish told me they were back to their regular selves this morning, and since I mixed a different kind of mix that included the DNA of a domestic cat, and for some reason, it has woken up the cat's heat cycle."

"So what should we do now?" asked a concerned Lettuce. Ryou sighed, "Well, either we sit it out, which I do not know if that will work since this is made out of different things, or I try to find a cure." The rest of the mews nodded.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's screams penetrated from the basement. This was torture.

Haha well I'm back. And after how many years? Anyway, please review, I'd REALLY love feedback, and I will probably continue if I can get at least 5 reviews….

Also, do you think this should be moved up to M rating? Please let me know! I am kind of willing to do that, and make it more naughty, but I need your input.


End file.
